


You Are An Angel

by CatWithChickens



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Biting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens
Summary: Therese stared at Carol in the mirror, biting down on her bottom lip as Carol's red painted fingers combing through her shoulder length hair. Carol's head tilted to the side as she took in Therese's reaction to being touched by her, continuing to brush her lithe fingers through the delicate locks.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	You Are An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Was really itching to do some lesbian shit since all I've done is gay stuff (even though I am lesbian lmao). I may change this one-shot and add more to it, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Updated after a day. Therese finally got that orgasm lmao)

Therese stared at Carol in the mirror, biting down on her bottom lip as Carol's red painted fingers combing through her shoulder length hair. Carol's head tilted to the side as she took in Therese's reaction to being touched by her, continuing to brush her lithe fingers through the delicate locks.

Carol bent her head down and nosed at a covered ear before moving the strands of hair behind it. She pressed a delicate kiss to the lobe, making a slow descent downwards until the kisses were being placed on the length of her neck. Therese arched her neck to the opposite side where the kisses were being placed, letting an almost silent moan slip past her lips.

The young girl couldn't think about anything but lust when Carol was around her. The woman just emitted an aura that captivates you; makes you yearn to have her close to you. Therese knew she was in trouble when Carol showed up at the toy store, asking about the doll that could 'cry'. Her grey eyes entranced Therese, as if she wanted to make sure that the woman on the till would not forget her easily; forget she did not.

Carol bit down on a delicate spot on the base of Therese's neck, making the quiet moan from before become much louder. She moved a hand that was resting on her lap to tangle into Carol's curls, pulling her head further against her neck. The brunette felt a tongue smooth over the bite, making her shudder within the small wooden chair she was sat on.

"How about we go to the bed, my dearest" Carol murmured against the bite she placed on the younger woman, lifting her head to make eye-contact with Therese through the mirror. 

All Therese could do was nod. 

Carol removed herself from the back of the chair Therese is sat on, undoing the binding that held her silken robe against her form. It opened naturally, yet still covered her breasts in a teasing notion that made the young woman yearn to see them, but she could see the erect nipples pushing against the pink silk in a show of her obvious arousal for Therese. The brunette glanced down the parting of the robe and saw the hint of perfectly styled pubic hair that lay above her vagina, making Therese's own twitch excitedly at the events that will surely happen soon. 

"Come on, darling" Carol spoke softly as she did before, waiting for Therese to stand up and undo her robe as she just did moments ago. 

Therese obediently stood up from the chair and opened her robe, slowly peeling off the fabric and dropping it so it lay limp like a puddle at her feet. 

Carol's grey eyes held an extraordinary fire of desire as they traced the young woman's form, licking her lips subconsciously as the gaze stayed locked on Theresa's small breasts. She gestured with a beaconing finger, indicating for the younger woman to come closer to her so she could taste the porcelain skin beneath her tongue. 

"You look like an angel" Carol whispered out, like if she said it any louder that Therese would disappear from her gaze. 

Therese blushed at the comment, moving the short distance across the room to stand in front of Carol. She stared up into the domineering grey eyes almost innocently, almost like she didn't know what was surely going to happen within a few moments. Carol held Therese's gaze as she moved a hand up to cup the brunette's face, brushing a soft thumb across her cheekbone as if to admire her -- to show how much she truly cherished the younger woman. 

She leaned down to press their lips together delicately, moving the hand that was cupping her face to slide into her hair -- much like she did before. Therese leaned up into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Carol's neck, pressing her naked chest up against the blonde's semi-clothed one. Carol's free hand rested against the slight curve of Therese's waist, letting a thumb brush against the soft skin -- much like she did with her cheek. 

The older woman broke the kiss, letting her lips hover close to Therese's as she said: "Go lie on the bed for me, my angel" ending the sentence with a quick peck before pulling away from the woman. 

Therese did as she was told, moving over to the double bed that lay in the middle of the room. She fell back onto the plump mattress and stared at Carol with an eagerness that she knew the woman could see, judging from the teasing smirk that was now stretched across her face. Carol kept eye-contact with the younger woman as she made a slow walk towards her -- like a predator hunting its prey -- her grey eyes being dominated by her pupils, making her look even more alluring (if that was possible). She put her hands on the edge of her robe and shouldered it off, letting it fall almost gracefully to the floor.

Therese couldn't help but take in the body, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt herself become wetter at the sight Carol's body. 

Carol sat on her knees at the end of the bed, Therese feeling disappointed as she expected the woman to lay on top of her, but she quickly forgot about the disappointment when Carol grabbed her calfs and yanked her down the length of the bed with surprising strength. 

"I remember how... Delicious you were last time, my sweetheart; I really want to taste you again" Carol spoke with a seductive tone, moving her hands to hold Therese's legs apart. 

Therese gave small whine in anticipation of feeling Carol's mouth against her like last-time. 

"Oh Therese, you are a very excited girl; look at how wet you are" Carol said in the same tone as before, pressing a kiss to one of the brunette's thighs. "You are very eager for me, aren't you?" Another kiss was place on the opposite thigh. "I bet you can't wait for me to give you release" A kiss was being place on the crook of her groin. "I could not stop remembering how you tasted on my tongue" was Carol's final sentence as she pressed the tip of her tongue against Therese's pulsing clit. 

The brunette let out a girlish moan as she arched her back against the sheets. Carol traced the clit back and forth against her tongue, making the younger woman whine eagerly, tangling her fingers into the blonde curls of hair between her legs. The older woman groaned softly in reaction to Therese's response, sending a vibration against the clit that caused another high-pitched moan leave her lover's lips. 

Carol sucked against the clit, digging her manicured nails into the soft thighs within her grip that will definitely leave bruises. Therese almost screamed towards the ceiling at the pleasure that thrummed aggressively throughout her body, her fingers tightening in Carol's hair. 

The older woman leaned back against her heels, moving away from Therese's pussy, that made the brunette whine in protest. She was so close! 

She leaned her head up to look at Carol, seeing her own wetness coating the bottom of the blonde's chin and along her lips. It should make Therese feel ashamed or embarrassed at how wet she was, but all she could think about was how beautiful it looked smothered all over Carol. 

The older woman licked her lips, as if to savour the taste of Therese before sliding up onto the bed so she was on all fours on top of the other woman. 

She leaned down to press her lips roughly against Therese's own. One of her hands tangled into the younger woman's hair, the other cupping one of her breasts, rolling a nipple within her forefinger and thumb that caused Therese to moan against Carol's lips. 

"You really are an angel" Carol murmured out almost silently against Therese's lips as her eyes traced every inch of the younger woman's face. It was as if she wanted to remember every small detail of Therese -- like any moment the brunette would vanish beneath her. It made the younger woman shy away from the intense eyes of her lover, embarrassed at how she was being analysed so closely. 

Carol smiled softly at the shy exterior Therese was beginning to show, smoothing the hair within her grip backwards so it flared wildly against the sheets beneath her. She pressed a kiss against her lips that felt non-existent -- as if she imagined it -- but soon she felt those lips press aggressively to her neck. Therese exhaled audibly into Carol's hair, moving to grip onto her shoulders as a means to grab something -- to help lessen the intense arousal that came back tenfold. She could feel the older woman smirk with pride against her neck before biting down as she did previously that night, sucking harshly on the pale skin within her teeth. Therese hissed in pain, though she didn't actually feel any sort of pain; it was arousing knowing that she will be carrying the mark of her lover for others to see -- for Abby to see. Therese leaned her neck into the bite as he digs her nails into Carol's shoulders to show her obvious pleasure at what the woman was doing, causing Carol to let go and leave a mark on a new patch of skin.

Therese felt the hand that was cupping her breast trail downwards to the spot between her legs that was still pulsing -- that was still leaking in desire for the older woman. The effeminate fingers played in the trimmed pubic hair above her pussy, making Therese arch her hips upwards to try and lead them to the spot where she wants them.

Carol huffed in what sounded like a laugh, lifting her head up from Therese's neck to look down at where her fingers were. They continued to brush through the trimmed hairs, slowly going further down to tease near the start of her pussy and then moving back up to where the brunette hairs lay. When she looked back up towards Therese -- who was almost panting with anticipation, sweat causing stray hairs to cling to her face -- she slid her fingers downwards to rub against the eager clit. Therese felt an almost anguished moan leave her lips as she clung harder to Carol's shoulders, thighs twitching in absolute pleasure. The fingers rubbed roughly at the clit; Carol leaning down to press wet kisses along Therese's collar bone, sternum, breasts before finally decided on mouthing on a nipple -- rolling her tongue across the hardened nub in an act that can only be labelled as slow and tortuous.

Therese could feel herself nearing the end as her moans became nothing but hitched breathe. The fingers against her clit did not halt their movement -- infact they somehow increased in speed and made the younger woman feel like she was dying from pleasure alone. She tangled her fingers into Carol's curls as she continued her abuse against Therese's nipple, tracing the spherical shape of it with her tongue before returning back to sucking on it. The combined pleasure of Carol sucking her nipple and the harsh treatment of the fingers rubbing against her clit, made her feel like she was going to explode.

"C-Carol--I'm g-gonna--" She could barely get the words out when suddenly the intense wave of an orgasm took over her.

Her thighs clenched and twitched around the arm that was between her legs; her back lifted from the bed in an impossible arch; her moan was beyond vocal that she suspects they'll be getting a complaint from the patrons downstairs (though she doesn't care at this moment of time); her fingers tightened harshly into the blonde curls, though Carol didn't seem to mind.

The fingers between her legs moved away, along with the pressure against her nipple. Therese couldn't move from the spot on the bed as she tried to regain her breath from such an intense orgasm. She felt fingers brush away the hair that clung to her skin due to the sweating, tilting her head to take a glance at Carol who was smiling sweetly at her.

She has never felt like this before.


End file.
